Chuck Vs One Night Love Affair
by tshdow
Summary: About Sarah and Chuck partly on The first date.


_**Author's note: **_If you want to know the music that I use to write the chapter with let me know. Also it is much appreciate for any reviews you wish to provide. Please be constructive with any criticism or praise.

_**BTW, most of the Chuck fanfic authors are at: Fanfiction/forum/TWoPKickedUsOutButWeStillLoveChuck/49974/**_

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own _Chuck_. All of the characters belong to whomever. I own the plot and theme in this story though. Trying to keep them short to now. It may help me to finish. )

**BTW**, It may have many mistakes, I wrote it pretty fast. Enjoy it if you can or not. )

--

**You're the silent type**

**And you caught my eye**

**But I never thought that I'd be touchin' you**

I had been observing the perp for several hours now. It was clear that he was not one to just go up and talk to someone. That is unless he needed too.

I could tell that he was shy from the moment I saw him. Tall boy with brown hair, brown eyes and a disarming smile. This should be a simple open and shut case.

I will get close to him, maybe flirt a bit. Since he is such a nerd, he will get a kick out of it. After all, how many nerds get to go out on a date with a woman as good looking as I am.

Once he is off-guard, I will use his shyness to get him to talk. My observation has shown, when he is nervous, he talks way too much.

Besides, what harm could one little date do. I mean really, I am a CIA agent after all.

**How was I to know**

**I'd let my feelin's go**

**And that I'd be yours before the night was through**

I can't believe that it has been over a year now. How one simple date ended up having me assigned to a

one Chuck Bartowski.

I can't believe that he has managed to get under my skin. I was trained against it, but somehow Chuck has managed to hook me.

Now that the New Intersect is here, I can finally date him. That is if he still wants to date me, after all the rejections that I have put him through.

Hum, here he comes now. Coming for his daily dose of yogurt, though he is a bit early. At least I don't smell like grease from those tar pits they call a deep-fryers at my old job.

"Hi Chuck, what can I get for you today."

"How about a real date Sarah. You know without a mission or danger involved. I promise that it wont be to the video arcade either. It will be a night to remember." says Chuck as he throws in his biggest smile.

After a calculated amount of time, I already know that I am going to say yes. But there was no since of letting Chuck know that.

"Okay, pick me up tonight around 7?"

"Cya at 7pm at your apartment Sarah." A huge smile plastered on Chucks face as he walks out the door.

**One night love affair**

**Tryin' to make like we don't care**

**We were both reachin' out for somethin'**

True to his word, Chuck had shown me an excellent night. First to an Italian restaurant for some Great food.

Then out for some club hopping with dancing and drinks. I was surprised that Chuck would even attempt to dance, though it was after a few drinks. Lubrication for the legs, as he call it.

Then to a very romantic beach called El Matador Beach. It was a very secluded beach just north of Malibu. We walked and talked as we watched the sunset.

**Ohhh**

The night was so perfect that I asked Chuck up for a drink. The funny thing is that Chuck really thought it was to just have a drink.

I think I surprised him a bit when I kissed him. as he reached over to get his drink from me. Yea, I am certain that he was surprised, after all he fell flat on the floor in the middle of the kiss.

I fell right on top of him, laughing as we lay there. Since he was a bit embarrassed, I had to be the aggressor tonight.

He took it pretty well, then we moved to the couch. I could tell that Chuck was very cautious with me. I know he would not want to spoil this moment, but I gave him a few hints.

As we lay in bed, it was clear that I had need this just as much as Chuck. Both of us clinging to each other, it just felt right.

**One night love affair**

**Pretendin' it ain't there**

**Oh - and now we're left with nothin'**

The next day we were anxious for the New Intersect to go online. It would be the end of the spy game for Chuck and we would not have to hide anything.

The only problem was not knowing how soon I would be reassigned. I had let Chuck know from the beginning of the night, I would more than likely be reassigned soon.

He had insisted that we make the most of it while we could. Chuck wanted to cook me dinner tonight to celebrate his freedom.

It was almost time to arrive for the dinner date, when I got the call. As I drove up and parked, my phone rang. It was General Beckman, which was strange to begin with.

As she explained quickly that Fulcrum destroyed the new Intersect, along with Director Graham. She requested that I tell Chuck right away.

I rushed to Chuck's apartment and informed him of the news. That he was still the only Intersect.

We both knew what that meant. There would be no more dates or us for that matter. I am back to being his protector.

**When the mornin' breaks**

**We go our separate ways**

**If the night was made for love it ain't for keeps**

After the briefing the next day, I tried to leave before Chuck could catch me. As if that would ever happen, as he rushed out after me.

"What does this mean for US now Sarah?" I could see the pleading in his eyes.

"It means we are back to you are my asset Chuck. There is no US now." I could see the hurt and frustration in his entire body.

"We are supposed to act like last night never happened? I don't know if I can do that Sarah. I care too much for you." came the desperate words from Chuck lips.

"It was just one night Chuck. I told you that I may be reassigned. This is the same result, we can't be a couple. I have a job and I can not let my emotions cloud my judgement."

"Can't we just try to make it work? I know we can make it work Sarah."

"Either accept that it is over or I have to request a reassignment. You chose because there is but one choice for me."

**But I lose control**

**As I watch you go**

**All my senses say I'm in this much too deep**

**Now you're outa reach**

I see the defeated look on Chucks face and know it is for the best. I can't be with him and be his protector too!

As he turns, I feel like I had just been punched in the gut. He doesn't understand that I want to be with him just as much as he wants to be with me.

I know that I would die for him, but I won't leave him unless he makes me.

I am glad that he did not make me chose. I am in way to deep to leave him. I never thought that I would care for someone some much.

I have gone for such a happy feeling to the brink of despair. The minute that Fulcrum destroyed the New Intersect, they put him out of my reach.

I have never needed someone so bad and yet...

I turn to leave when I notice Casey leaning against his apartment door. He seems to be more relaxed than he has been in weeks.

"You're doing the right thing Walker. He needs you to be his protector and emotions just get in the way. " revealed Casey. There seems to be a deeper meaning in those few words, but now is not the time.

**One night love affair**

**Tryin' to make like we don't care**

**We were both reachin' out for somethin'**

I turn to leave without answering Casey. I am too deep in thought of last night and how it hurt.

There was a deep connection that Chuck and I shared last night, which just keeps nagging at me. I don't know if I will be able to resist Chuck if he makes any advances.

**Yea, Yea, Yea**

I have taken just a few steps towards the car when I hear Casey grunt. I don't know why but I turn around to see what other pearls of wisdom he wants to give me.

I am in no mood for any more of his bull, but I wait for him to speak. He is staring me in the eyes, when I see a softness crop up from nowhere.

**One night love affair**

**Pretendin' we don't care**

**Oh - and now we're left with nothin'**

"Things seem to have a way of working themselves out Sarah. This may end up to be than you know." stated Casey. Again a deeper hidden meaning, but what is he trying to tell me.

"What is it that will work itself out Casey. I am in no mood for games!"

"That think you have for Chuck for one. And you don't want to really know about the other." Casey responded.

**One night love affair**

**Trying' to make like we don't care**

**We were both reachin' out for somethin'**

"Chuck and I have no thing to work out. I am his CIA handler and that is it." I says trying to convince Casey.

I don't need Casey trying to get me reassigned. I just don't think I could handle it now. I am too attached to my asset and there is no denying it now. Not after our one night love affair.

"I know about your night with Chuck. What did you think that I would drop my guard just because a new Intersect was about to come online?" Casey said as if he could not believe that he had to say it.

**One night love affair**

**Sometimes life ain't fair**

**Oh - and now we're left with nothin' nothin'**

Crap, he knows and he is going to have me reassigned. A thousand thoughts are going through my mind and none of them are good.

"So what now Casey? You know I don't let anything get in the way of my job." Maybe that will convince him, I hope.

"Don't worry about it agent Walker. Let's just say that this is your second chance, just like this is Chuck's second chance at a life." A hint of something sinister in Casey's tone.

Suddenly it hit me with such a shock that I nearly fell to my knees. Somehow I managed to gain my balance, but I could tell that Casey recognized the shock on my face.

"You were supposed to kill him? When?"

"When doesn't matter now, but let's just say I would have picked a Australian Sauvignon Blanc Semillon for the wine instead of the Pinot that Chuck picked out." Casey casually said.

Casey had reviled more than he was supposed to. He had broken his own rules by telling me, but why.

"Come on Walker, we both know that sometimes life isn't fair. Chuck has been dealt more than his share of crap onto his shoulders. Who knows, maybe something or someone will work itself out over time."

As the last words were leaving Casey's mouth, he walked into his apartment and closed the door behind him.

Still a bit stunned from all of the new information, I finally snapped out of my trance. Even though he had gone inside, I had one last thing to do.

"Thanks Casey," I said as if he could hear through the door. I turn back towards my car.

I hear a muffled sound, "You're Welcome, but don't get used to it."

I smile as I proceed to my car. A small weight has been lifted from my heart. I am pretty sure that Casey will turn a blind eye to some rules.

Maybe it wont be a one night love affair after all. Chuck is not the only one that has needs.

I guess we will just have to wait and see.


End file.
